1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for guiding a drive rod in a door after an impact to the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile includes a conventional door that opens in an outward direction. The conventional door is opened using a handle, a drive rod, a latching system, and a striker. Actuation of the handle moves the drive rod, which in turn controls the latching system to engage or disengage from the striker. During an accident where there is an impact to the door, the door can be deformed and compressed. The deformation and compression move the latching system closer to the handle such that the drive rod permanently controls the latching system to disengage from the striker, causing the door to be in a permanent or semi-permanent open position. Having the door be left permanently or semi-permanently open is undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for guiding a drive rod in a door after an impact to the door.